Enough Is Enough!
by Umbra93
Summary: It's High School, and the gang has all grown older and some what apart. Arnold is sick of Helga's constant taunting and bullying, and finally snaps! What happens when he finally confronts Helga, leading her into a utility closet during lunch? Arnold x Helga *FLUFF* - Rated T for language and alcohol references
1. Enough!

**This is my first "Hey, Arnold!" fanfic, so I hope you like it! It's set in High School times where the characters are about 15, 16 years old I guess? I tried to make it accurate to a real high school experience, just so you know.. Based off my experience, lol!**

**Generic Disclaimer - I do not own Hey Arnold! or it's characters. -_-**

* * *

P.S. 120. High school. Most of Arnold's classmates still grew up together, however some, like Harold and Stinky unfortunately, were held back a few too many times. The system decided they needed to private tutoring. Their parents outraged, but that's typical high school for you.

Arnold wore out his red plaid shirt, taking out his blue long sleeved layer. His wardrobe didn't change much over the years. American Government class, Junior year. He sat there in the front end corner, careful to write the notes given by the teacher. He was explaining the checks and balances of the system.

Helga sat behind him, despite the arranged seating. She replaced her dress with dark denim jeans and the bow with a dark pink beanie, and her shirt, still, dark pink. A perfect combination of girly and tomboy-ish. Her eyebrow finally thinned out, and with the occasional grooming, she could say to herself she was moderately good-looking. Just the opposite of Arnold, Helga wasn't paying attention at all. She was doodling in her notebook, sketching out the back of Arnold's head. She had been taking art lessons since Freshman year to vent her frustrations out due to the stress at home. Her parent's relationship was getting worse ever since Big Bob finally discovered the vodka bottle in a small wooden chest under her own bed. Her own mother, hiding alcohol in her daughter's bedroom. One could only imagine, other than her, how horrible of a night that was.

The bell rang, and everyone got up at once to rush out the door, besides Arnold, of course, since he hadn't yet packed all his stuff up yet. Helga rushed out the door, making sure to "accidentally" knock over some of his folders and papers off his desk before leaving.

The boy glared at a grinning Helga as she avoided eye contact, swiftly leaving out the classroom door. A few classes later in English, it was all but a similar story, knocking his stuff down just before class. Arnold's frustration grew over the years with Helga. On occasion, he was confused, due to that one incident back when they were kids, trying to save the neighborhood. It was then when Helga confessed her "love" for him. He wasn't sure how to take that at all. It shocked him. It was years since Arnold thought about that one time, and suddenly the thought popped back up into his head, including the one time his own grandfather suggested the idea that Helga liked him.

The next morning, a sleepy Arnold rolled out of bed, got dressed, and went on to the bus for school. He was barely awake sitting next to Gerald, of whom had just recently grown a goatee. When he tried to get Arnold to notice, all he did was shrug and yawn. He didn't care too much, when Helga suddenly gave him a wet Willie, waking him up instantly. She laughed and retreated quickly to one of the other rows further down.

"Quit doing that! Don't you get tired of this crap?" He complained, glaring at the giggling girl as he tried to dry his ear with his shirt.

"Nope, you're too big of a target, footballhead." Helga grinned, arms casually crossed. Arnold turned back around, growling in frustration.

Gerald shook his head. "That's the 4th time this week." He commented, looking out the window. "Yeah.. She'll quit doing that pretty soon then do something else that's annoying.." Arnold sighed, tightly holding to the backpack on his lap.

"Ignoring her isn't helping.. It hasn't for years. I think you really need to sit her down and tell her to stop." Gerald continued.

"Enough is enough, you know?"

"..Enough is enough.." Arnold repeated, staring out at nothing. He was still sleepy.

All the same motions as yesterday continued with Helga's non-stop harassment. What Gerald said to Arnold really got him thinking. Enough is enough. He wanted Helga to leave him in peace for at least a day. That's all he wanted. The rest of the morning, he had trouble studying for once, thinking of ways to take his best friend's advice. He could imagine himself having a civil conversation with Helga, but not lasting long as Helga would make more snobby comments and shove him out of the way, not listening. He frowned at the thought, then glanced at her from behind. She rose her brow wondering what the hell he was looking at her for.

Finally, lunch hour came. Within seconds, a third of the school's student population for the first session rushed down the hallways in loud packs. Some screaming, some laughing, some running. Arnold and Gerald walked together talking about the latest movie, when Helga jumped up and snagged Arnold's hat, running past them and out of the massive crowd of teenagers.

She laughed, waving the hat around. "Hey Football head, ever TRY to not wear this stupid thing for at least 20 minutes?!"

That was the one-act, the one last straw that broke the camel's back. It was now or never.

Arnold glared at the girl in frustration and anger, possibly even hatred. His footsteps abruptly stopped, causing the other kids behind him to bump into him, cuss him out, then move past him. Gerald noticed Arnold wasn't next to him. He paused to turn back and look for him. He saw what was going on, and decided to let it go.

He knew his best friend was going to take care of his own problems, like he always did. He was glad to see Arnold finally standing up for himself against Helga.

Arnold, for once not caring at all about others around him, pushed through the crowd making some kids cuss him out more, give funny looks, etc. Helga noticed Arnold was going straight for her, and she started to back away, grinning, enjoying this little game she was making. When Arnold finally got out of the crowd, he started bolting right towards her. The smirk on Helga's face disappeared quickly, and she ran, Arnold hot on her trail. She made a sharp turn to the left towards an abandoned hallway, her heart racing with adrenaline. Helga was not prepared for this. She looked back, seeing Arnold's face just slightly red and eyes full of determination and bottled up anger. She wonders what the hell she just unleashed.

"So, you're mad, Football head?" Helga laughed nervously, quoting the teenage meme-like statement. That just fueled the fire at the pit of his stomach.

Arnold was starting to catch up to her. She was starting to feel a little scared. Helga stumbled, giving Arnold his opportunity. He grabbed her by the waist as she fell. He adjusted his footing to where he wouldn't fall, but the momentum was too much. They both fell to the ground, Arnold still holding a strong grip to the startled girl, the hat flying out of both their reach. That's not was Arnold was going after.

It was only a brief moment the boy was on the ground. He jumped up, lifted Helga up to her feet, and slammed her to a utility closet room, pinning her. His hands moved up to the collar of her shirt. He held on tight, making sure she wouldn't escape. Arnold was a few inches taller than Helga. He had his growth spurt about a year ago.

"Enough is ENOUGH! If there is something you're trying to say, say it now!" Arnold shouted, catching his breath, nearly in unison as Helga was trying to catch hers as well. He continued as the utility door was opened from the pressure of the two teens. He saw this opportunity, backed her into the closet and slammed the door with his foot. He continued backing her up against an actual wall in the closet.

"Ever since I've known you, you've always been mean to me and picked on me, calling me names, and have humiliated me on all sorts of levels."

She was dumb struck staring at him in the dim light, not daring to say a word.

"What have I ever done to make you treat me like this? Is it because in truth you LIKE me, Helga?! Or is it because you LOVE me? Or you do actually just hate me. Which is it?!" He continued. Helga's throat was dry. "Because you don't treat anybody else as badly as you do me. You've been doing this for YEARS, and I'm sick of it! I'm not going to take much more of your crap for much longer!" He paused in the sudden dead silence of the spacious closet. His eyes didn't leave hers for a second through it all.

Arnold waited for Helga to respond, but instead, he saw tears. That snapped him back into reality. What was he doing? Chasing after Helga and trapping her in a utility closet, screaming at her. She was starting to cry, too.

He released his grip on her clothing, hands sore and took a step back. Regret started to sink in, and he couldn't breathe. His voice softened in a nearly hushed tone.

"..Helga I'm..-" His words were silenced when she leapt forward and kissed him. Now he was the one that was dumb struck. He stared at Helga, arms wide from each other as she prolonged the kiss. He didn't kiss back. He was too shocked to the obvious answer given to him. He could feel the tears he caused reach their lips. His eyes relaxed, then closed, still not quite responding to her yet. That was when he let his shoulders relax, and embraced her.

Helga broke away from her kiss and hugged him in return. She couldn't help but to hide her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. It fit so well there. Arnold slightly pulled her in closer and sighed heavily. They stood there, holding onto one another in the dark utility room, a million thoughts racing through both their heads at once.

"I think I should go." Helga finally said in a quiet voice. Arnold looked down at her as she started to let go of him. He didn't stop her from leaving the room. All he really could do was watch her go.

* * *

The next morning, Arnold hopped on the bus and took his usual seat next to Gerald, noticing Helga wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She actually kissed you?" Gerald asked in the highest voice possible, holding back a laugh for his best friend's sake.

Arnold blushed, looking down at his feet. "Yeah, I guess I was right.. It was all just a way to hide it I guess."

"And how do you feel about all that?" Gerald was having a blast hearing all of this. He noticed she wasn't on the bus either.

"I don't know. I actually really didn't respond, I froze." He lied, suddenly remembering how he held her longer than he felt was necessary. "I don't know, Gerald. I don't know how to feel about this." Arnold sighed.

"At least it makes sense now. But you know what, she deserved such a huge wake up call! Nobody can do that to someone for so long without reaping the consequences, no matter what the reason." Gerald chuckled, scratching his goatee.

"I guess." Arnold said quietly.

It was clear Helga didn't even show up to school. Her seat was empty, and with every passing class she didn't show, Arnold felt a little worse and worse, feeling like he really did hurt her this time. He finally got the day of peace he wanted, but he wondered at what cost?

He contemplated visiting her after school, but decided against it last minute. The next day, Helga wasn't on the bus again, but did show up to school. That cheered Arnold up just a bit, but something was still off. She arrived late after the bell. Arnold looked over at her as she walked in. She didn't say a word or even give him a funny look when she walked past. He half expected her to continue doing what she usually did, but was still a little shocked when she didn't.

Gerald, sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, looked over at Arnold and gave him a surprised look. Arnold looked at him with a similar expression, and shrugged. It was day two of a harassment free school day. It was still unnerving for him to see Helga behave so... Normal.

The last school bell rang, and everyone crowded towards the door to go home. Arnold and Helga wound up shoulder to shoulder in the swarm of the other kids leaving at the same time. Arnold turned to look at her, and smiled slightly when she looked back.

"..Hey." Arnold greeted.

"Hey." She replied quietly.

Helga was just a bit scared of confronting him after what happened a few days ago. She had no idea how Arnold exactly reacted. What did happen however, repeated in her mind over and over since then.

Once the two finally made it out to the hallway, the noise level wasn't so bad. Just as Helga was turning away to go home on her own route, she felt a gentile hand on her shoulder, and paused. "Helga?" Arnold asked, as she turned to look at him confused.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Um... Instead of going home on the bus, do you wanna just, walk home.. With me, instead? I need to talk to you."

Both their hearts were beating a mile a minute.

"Okay, sure, foo-" She stopped herself. "...Fine with me." She smiled, happy she caught herself. They walked together out the door. Gerald watched them leave as he sat there on the bus. He grinned and shook his head at the two.

* * *

They walked in silence for the first few minutes. The school was no longer in sight. "I'm sorry about the other day, Helga. I just.. Had a lot of frustration bottled up I guess."

"Well that's no surprise, you always being so nice all the time. There have to be times when you wish you could be mad and act on it but.." Helga stopped herself from rambling. "I'm the one that should be sorry.." She said softly, looking down at the ground as they kept walking.

"I pushed things too far with the hat thing.." She admitted.

"It wasn't that, Helga.." He stopped and looked at her again. She looked back, and saw an odd mixture of frustration and guilt. "It was just the several times you've done stuff like that. Ever since we were little you've always been mean and bossy, and it adds up after a while.." He looked down. "I just.. Felt like I had to know why."

"I was scared of how you were going to react... That's why I couldn't say anything.." Helga admitted. "So I.. Said that I hated you and.. I guess being a total Bi-" "It's okay." Arnold cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want Helga to put herself down so low like that.

"All of us tend to act kinda crazy in one way or another when we uh.. Like someone." He started to blush. Helga smiled, and they continued walking, a bit more relaxed now. They finally made it to their neighborhood, and to the one street that either on one side, led down to Helga's house, and to the other, Arnold's.

"..If you want, I can maybe walk you home?" He offered.

"No thanks. I'm not even gonna go home right now. Big Bob's taken his work home here recently and Maryum's always moving boxes and stuff around where things go missing.." Helga explained, sounding stressed about home.

"Where are you going, then?"

Helga shrugged. "Eh, probably just the arcade."

"Okay.." The boy smiled, looking back at her. "I guess I'll see you later then." Hesitation was in his voice. He had this strange feeling to want to stay there with her.

"Yeah.. I guess so." She smiled weakly, then lightly punched his shoulder. "You can come with so I can kill you at racoon racing."

"Naah. I got some home work to do." Arnold chuckled, starting to turn away.

"You're chosing homework over video games?" Helga laughed, finally, almost all the awkwardness subsided.

"Yep! Maybe in a few hours I'll change my mind."

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

**I wasn't intending on extending this story to multiple chapters, but what the hey? Two chapters sounds okay, I guess. Chapter 2 will be up shortly.**


	2. The Damsel in Distress

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! I had no idea this story was going to get so much attention! Originally, this story popped up in a dream of mine. Since then I guess it's just been growing OUTSIDE of the dream. I hope this chapter does not disappoint, and if any of you have suggestions for the next chapter, let me know in the reviews! Anyway, Enjoy, **

**Generic Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! and all of it's characters belong to Viacom and Nickelodeon. I do not own these characters. -_- lol**

* * *

It was nearly 7pm by the time Helga made it back home from the Arcade. She wanted to avoid home as long as she could. She mentally kicked herself when she didn't ask Arnold if she could go home with him. Then again, she didn't think he'd say yes anyway.

The minute she opened the door, she saw a flying beeper go straight toward her head. She ducked, just in time as it smashed against the door.

"Crimeny! What is going on around here? I'm only late 20 minutes and you throw stuff at me?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ulga, I thought you were the delivery boy." Bob apologized in his loud overbearing voice. "You're throwing things at our daughter now?" Maryum asked slowly. Helga dismissed her father's constant mistake in her name.

"No, I'm not throwing things at her, I'm throwing things at complete idiots!" Bob screamed.  
"Not everybody's an idiot in this town, Bob!" Maryum shouted. "I know you are!" He responded, pointing a finger at her as she gasped. Helga rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Bob glared up at her.

"To my room." She sighed.

"No you're not, you're gonna help me pack up all these stupid worthless recalled beepers. I godda ship them out by tomorrow morning." He continued to rant.

"I am not an idiot!" Helga's mother's late response redirected his attention.

He turned to her. "You _are_ an idiot, Maryum! You hide booze under Helga's bed! You probably share it with her."

"I do not share it with her. Tell him, Helga." Her mother turned to look up at her in mid step.

Helga rolled her eyes once more. "Dad, what makes you think I would want to even try drinking in the first place?"

"It's under your bed, isn't it? You can drink it any time and we wouldn't know it." Bob pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I do, Dad." She argued.

"Every teenager drinks. It's part of growing up! I just will NOT allow it here. This is MY house, got it?"

"Yes dad, I've got it. What you don't got is that knowing it's not even a problem because I don't even touch the stuff!" Helga started her way up the stairs again.

"Hey get back down here and help me pack these boxes!" Bob ranted, his voice becoming more faint as she moved further away into the hallway.

There was so much negativity in the air, for once Helga just wanted to get drunk just to piss him off. She knew that just wasn't an option. She escaped into the safe haven called her bedroom. Once she went inside, she closed the door, locked it, and pressed her back against it closing her eyes.

She opened them to see her recent paintings on the wall. Some are angry, some are pleasant. Some were even faint distorted silhouettes of Arnold's head. That gave her some comfort. The girl approached her dresser and opened the first drawer, revealing the old locket she used to carry around with her in elementary school. She held it, looking at the 9 year old version of her love. She held it close and closed her eyes, remembering what it was like when Arnold held her in his arms just a few days ago. She wished she could relive that once more. Helga wasn't sure of what was to come now since her life long secret spilled out of her in that one innocent kiss. Nobody else knew besides them. They didn't need to know either just yet.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. "Helga, your father's right. Hand over the whiskey, sweetheart. You really shouldn't have any yet."

She frowned. "Have any yet? Why would I want any if it might make me turn into something like you, Maryum?" She growled, putting the locket back in her drawer. She started digging under her bed for the chest. Her mother didn't have a response to that.

"Still, you're too young to have alcohol in your room sweetheart.."

"I didn't want to have it in here in the first place!" Helga shouted, yanking the chest out. "You want your precious alcohol? You'll get it, here!" The girl opened her door and shoved the liquor chest to her buzzed mother. "Tell Bob if he shouldn't mix his personal life with his business, and that it's his responsibility."

"But your father would really like your help.." Helga's mother pushed on.

"Maybe if he was a bit nicer I'd consider it!" She shouted, closing the door being careful not to slam it. Her mother didn't deserve such bitterness. She was drinking primarily because of Bob.

Helga landed face first in her pink and black checkerboard bed sheets and hid under some pillows. She could hear her father screaming over the phone. She knew, any minute, he was going to burst in and threaten to restrict privileges if she didn't help him pack up beepers. She groaned, and wished to be where Arnold was...

* * *

Arnold laid flat on his back in his bed, tossing a plush red ball on the wall and catching it back repeatedly. It helped him think. He was wondering whether Helga was still at the arcade. He caught the ball for he last time and sat up, looking over at his computer. He got up, sat back down in front of it, and logged in. After the computer was mostly loaded, he turned his browser to FaceBlock.

Halfheartedly interested, he scrolled down the news feed. Three posts down, there was a post from Helga's status updates. "I hate my life! Bob's so f***ing stupid bringing work home with him, and he's making me pack boxes. x_x"

The boy sighed and shook his head. "At least you have your father, Helga.." He said quietly to himself, suddenly feeling down. An idea popped into his head, and he smiled. Arnold put on a jacket and started heading down the stairs, just before his grandma, dressed as a raccoon, turned the corner holding a plunger. The years have been forgiving for the not-so-fragile old woman, but ever since Grandpa passed away, her strangeness grew more severe. Arnold was then, at such a young age, partial owner of the boarding house. That equaled out to him being practically the landlord. Most of the renters from when he grew up still lived there, so they knew Arnold well and naturally trusted him. This gave Arnold special privileges, meaning no curfew.

"Where do you think you're going, Lone Ranger? The cattle's all in the barn and I recon the moon is near high and that means a nappin'!" She was basically asking, in her own way, where he was going so late at night.

"I'm just going out to take care of something, I won't be out long.." Arnold briefly explained, giving her a side hug.

"Oh, alright. I won't be waitin' on ya. Just watch out for the thieves in the night." She warned.

"I will." The boy chuckled, leaving out the door.

Arnold wasn't sure what he was doing. He wanted to figure a way to comfort Helga, but wasn't sure how. It was 8pm, so the grocery store was open just one more hour. He started out there. He was browsing the gift section when an associate swept by.

It was a woman in her early twenties. Red curly hair, round face, fun smile. Her name tag said 'Clara'.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Arnold turned to her. "Um.. Just trying to put together something for a friend. She's kinda down."

"Ooh, She?" The woman giggled.

Arnold started to blush and looked away. "Yeah."

"Well. I can tell you one thing that helps cheer me up.." She stated, searching through the column. She found what she was looking for and showed it to the boy. It was a small decorated box with a bag of chocolate gold rocks inside. It reminded Arnold of a tiny version of a treasure chest you'd find in cheesy pirate movies.

"Chocolates always do the trick, and presentation helps, too. See here?" Clara revealed the box had a small pocket within the side. "You can even write a message right there. Perfect for any occasion."

Arnold smiled, looking at her. "It's perfect."

The woman smiled sweetly. "I'll ring you up."

Arnold took the small token over to Helga's home. He could hear Bob's complaining, and hoped he wouldn't fly out the door any second he was there. The boy hoped Helga was dealing with things okay. He opened the box and re-read his small message:

"Things may not always make sense, Helga, but just know you are not alone. I'm just a phone call away. I know you won't give up. - A"

He left the small gift in their mailbox and went home.

* * *

Saturday morning, Arnold slept in late. It was nearly 12pm when his phone rang from an unknown number. Groggy and half asleep, he blindly pursued the noisy contraption, and put it to his ear.

"..Hello?"

"...Arnold?"

It was Helga. He woke up a little more recognizing it was her. "Hey." He responded, stretching at the same time.

"I know this is a bit of short notice but um.. Can I come over?" She sounded nervous. Tired. More like Exhausted.

He was too sleepy to pick up on it. Helga had never called to ask about coming over before. Ever since that kiss, things almost changed a full 180 degrees between the two. Arnold opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. Should he say yes? How could he say no after picking up on possible problems at her home, and the fact she was acting nicer?

His vocal chords finally started working. "Sure." He said, sounding almost cheerful. The boy wanted to know if she found his gift in the mailbox.

Helga spoke almost too quickly. "Okay, good! Cuz um.. I'm in front of your house." She twirled her hair in between her fingers, holding a cell phone to her ear. She was standing on the porch of the boarding house, feeling a little awkward.

That was when Arnold sat up, "You're here?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"Hold on, I'll be right there." Arnold hung the phone up, jumped up a little too quickly, and tripped over his pants, faceplanting the floor with a loud thud. After a moment to collect himself, he threw on a shirt and made it downstairs to meet her at the door.

The boy opened the door to find Helga, pale with bags under her eyes, messy hair, and hands covered in band aids. She didn't seem to have had any sleep. Arnold frowned, and quickly offered her in.

"Helga you.. You look terrible, what happened?" He asked, groggyness still hiding behind his voice. "What does it look like?" She snapped looking up at him, nearly the same way she always used to. Her eyes softened as his grew sad. "Rough night at home... In combination of Bob constantly dropping boxes on my feet and Maryum droning on.. I just.." She sighed, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"It's okay.. I saw your status message last night." Arnold admitted. He gently put a hand over her back. "Let's get you some breakfast." He offered, guiding her into the kitchen. "No thanks.. But coffee would be okay." She smiled.

She sipped on some coffee at the table as he sat down next to her. "Then what happened?" He asked. "I gave her what she wanted, the booze she always hides under my bed. They don't trust me. Why is it my bedroom in the first place? Are they trying to screw me up?" She ranted, glaring at her reflection in the cup.

"Maybe you could try throwing it all away before she gets the chance to try to accuse you." He suggested.

"If the alcohol disappeared it'd make it worse. They'd think I drank it."

"Wouldn't you be showing signs of whether or not you're drinking?"

Helga looked at Arnold, curious at the thought. She frowned. "That doesn't help at all.." She growled, putting a hand to her face. "They're too clueless!" She cried. She was tired. She couldn't sleep at home. She was too mad at home. "I'm so tired, Arnold. So tired of all of it. I've had enough of it.. They cause me so much trouble, almost like how I treat you."

"Almost how you treat me." Arnold repeated, looking down at the table as if it was a map that explained everything. Helga's anger and frustration rooted from her home life. "Or I should probably say, treated you.." She smiled nervously, looking back at him. Arnold looked at her confused.

"It's just... We're growing up now and I think to function in today's society, I should learn how to be a little more nice towards people I like." She admitted, a flush of heat starting to brew under her cheeks. She wished for it to go away.

Arnold's smile grew a little bigger, then he noticed how ragged she looked. "I'm happy to hear that.." Slowly, he moved his hand over hers. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't attempt to stop him. "I think what you need to help things first off is a nap. Come with me.." He got up, gently tugging her along, careful not to pull on any of the bandages.

The two made it up to his bedroom. Arnold left for the moment as she settled herself in. Helga sat down on the unmade bed and took her shoes off. She looked around, and finally made a good look of his room. It didn't change much since their childhood, other than the new solid wall color and upgraded stereo system. This was the first time Arnold ever invited her into his room.

Arnold came back up holding a box full of band aids and some hydrogen peroxide.

"Is it okay if we change your bandages here?" He asked. Helga shrugged. "Sure if you want, but they're not that bad. It doesn't hurt much." She held her palms out and noticed how filthy they were from moving the cardboard boxes that were sitting on the floor. She was too tired to notice.

Arnold chuckled. "Maybe, but an infection can really hurt. I don't want to see you wind up in the hospital or something." The amount of care Arnold gave out to Helga amazed her, and even himself. The boy sat down next to her on the bed as she took off the bandages. He cupped one of her palms in his own hand.

"This is gonna sting." He warned, pouring the liquid over them. She winced as the chemicals were at work, killing all possible germs on her hands. After they replaced the bandages, Helga finally rested her head in the bed she never imagined she'd ever be in with his permission.

"Hey, Arnold?" Helga pulled up the blankets, getting comfortable as Arnold sat at the foot of the bed. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"After this I think we should finally see if you can actually beat me at Racoon Racing down at the Arcade." She grinned.

He smiled back and gently took her hand. "You wish." He teased.

Helga, despite feeling physically drained, still enjoyed the smallest touch given by her love. She finally allowed herself to try and be nice, and it was working. The girl closed her eyes, wondering herself with thoughts of whether it was even possible to actually be with Arnold. A real relationship. Not one she had developed on her own. She was too tired to think too much on it.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Arnold let go of her hand, his own thoughts reeling in his mind. He moved over to his computer desk, and logged in. Helga was out like a light before the computer finished loading. The boy made a mental note he needed a new computer. It was six years old. He upgraded the operating system, but the physical aspect of the computer was deteriorating, despite experiments he and Gerald made on it. He turned back to look at the sleeping girl. She was in his bed. Helga Pataki. A week ago, he never would've imagined anything like this. It was strange, but a pleasant one. Arnold sighed silently and smiled.

Once he logged on FaceBlock, he updated his status update:

"If anybody has ever told you that life is predictable, they're dead wrong." He hit the enter key. Arnold isn't all too big on status messages. It's a girl thing. Dude's don't post on every little thing that happens. When he does post, he doesn't want the world to know his whole life's story. That's just stupidity and potentially dangerous.

He turned again to watch Helga sleep. He's never seen her so peaceful. No scowling, no anger or sadness. The more he looked at her, the more he started to have this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it the kiss that sparked this strangeness inside him? What was it about her that he felt was something he wanted to pursue? The fact, throughout their childhood, she was always there. Despite how bitter she was, she was always out for him. He didn't realize that until he just thought about it. Helga always loved him, and he just realized he never noticed.

His thoughts were interrupted when a boing noise came out from the computer speakers. Arnold turned to look at the screen. Gerald was sending him a PM.

"Sup, Brah"

"Hey, Gerald, sup?"

"Nm watching the game. What are you doin'?"

Arnold's hands hovered over the keyboard. Should he tell him that there's a girl sleeping in his bed, and happens to be Helga Pataki? Could he trust him to not gawk at him for it? He was worried about the possibility of getting teased if anybody knew what happened. He knew he could trust his best friend. He just couldn't exactly trust the others. After weighing his options, he replied.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Heh, try me."

"Helga had a rough night at home. She's asleep in my bed. Long story."

Gerald didn't reply right away. Arnold could imagine him laughing his butt off, or covering his mouth, or something else overly dramatic.

His best friend finally replied:

"I never thought I'd see the day! You kiss her yet?"

Arnold's face suddenly felt warm. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that, Gerald. I'm still not sure what to think about all that yet gimme a break."

"Whatever you say, Arnold. Hey g2g, game's back on. Don't have too much fun ;-) "

The teenager rolled his eyes and sighed, slightly annoyed by Gerald's teasing. He started to regret even mentioning it. He changed his browser over to check his E-Mail when he heard Helga shifting her weight into a new sleeping position. Arnold turned to the sound when an involuntary idea invaded his mind. His heart started to beat out of his chest, and he felt his face was still warm. If he looked at himself in the mirror at that moment, he knew he'd see that he was blushing.

Arnold stood up and approached the sleeping girl. He knew she needed sleep, but something was compelling him to ignore it. Besides, what's the worst she'd do? Smack him and tell him to buzz off like she used to? Quiet as he could, he gently sat down at the edge of the bed. Helga was lying on her back, her breath silent. Without thinking, he turned himself enough to support his right arm across from her chest, practically hovering over her.

He hadn't been this close since he confronted her in the utility room. Guilt still hung over his head. He frowned.

_I'm sorry I did that to you, Helga. That was wrong. I wasn't being myself. I'm glad you forgave me for that, but I haven't quite forgiven myself yet. Though.. I'm kinda glad it happened too. If it didn't, we'd still be going in circles like we always do. All because of..._

His thoughts were disrupted when she opened her eyes, staring at him like he was crazy. He froze, feeling caught. He didn't know what to do.

Helga's stomach was fluttering up a storm. "Uhm.. Any particular reason why you're staring at me like that?" She asked groggily.

Her voice brought him back Earth.. At least back in the atmosphere. He didn't move away, but looked up feeling embarrassed. "I uh.. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." He replied, throat dry. She smiled and reached out to touch his back in assurance. Arnold looked back at her. "Don't worry yourself to death, football-head.. I'll make a full recovery, it's not like I-"

Arnold silenced her with a gentile prolonged kiss, one similar to the one he received from her. Helga stared at him, but quickly closed her eyes to enjoy every second of it. It felt like it was a huge wave of deja'vu, except it was reversed. What was different in this case was the sensation of when she kissed back, strengthening the moment.

The teenagers, two life long friends, were finally realizing something real about themselves and about each other. They had something. They didn't know yet, but it was there. Helga started holding onto him stronger, pulling him in close at the same time, deepening the kiss. This was something she could only dream of, yet it was happening to her while she was AWAKE.

Arnold paused and broke off the kiss, keeping himself barely an inch away from her face. "..Helga this is great but going faster than I thought.." He admitted softly. He wasn't quite ready yet to suck face with someone who a few weeks ago was throwing spit balls at him and harassing him so badly. He had a feeling those days were gone, but the memories were still fresh in his mind.

"It's okay. I understand.. It's new to me too.. It's just I'm so happy to be here with you now. You have no idea how long I've wanted this." She smiled nervously, still looking completely exhausted. Arnold smiled back and hugged her. "I'll see you in a few hours.. Get some rest."

She smiled, hugging back closing her eyes. "I found the tiny treasure chest in the mailbox you left.. Well, Bob did." He moved back and smiled looking back at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Arnold... I guess I really shouldn't put myself down so much, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess you shouldn't have any reason to not feel alone anymore." He smiled.

"You got that right, buck-o.." Her eyelids were getting heavier. Before she knew it, she fell asleep again, forgetting the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Helga's eyes squinted at the evening sun and she sat up, momentarily forgetting where she was until all of what happened suddenly came back to her. Her heart leapt in one huge flutter and she laid back down with a huge love struck grin on her face. She looked over at the clock and it read 6:13pm. She was asleep for seven hours. The girl then noticed she was alone.

She sat back up and stretched, getting out of the bed. It was eerily quiet, other than the sound of the street traffic below. Helga then noticed something on his computer desk. It was for her. She took it and read it.

"I hope you slept well. Come on down stairs for something to eat. I hope you don't mind, my Grandma thinks she's Wonder Woman today.

- Arnold.

P.S. Instead of the Arcade, how about a movie?"

Helga held the note close to her chest and sighed passionately, just like she used to in elementary school. Her heart was full of extacy and joy. She didn't want the feeling to ever end.

* * *

**This took me forever to finish, omg.. Given the fact I haven't written in a while, and I'm not used to writing about characters like these. It's also challenging to be able to do this while I myself, almost as sleepy as Helga here, writing the ending of all this. My best ideas come to me either in my sleep, or just before I fall asleep.**

Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see from these two! :-P Again, thanks so much for reading! 


	3. Over The Moon

**Hey guys! Thank you so much again for following the story. I apologize, this is going to be a short chapter, but an essential one. Kinda like a.. condensed chapter. I promise I'll update more as soon as I can. It's just this isn't the only thing I'm working on. I've got school, work, and other projects on the side. This one has more priority since it's obviously a real good one for sure.**

I'll warn you now, this chapter contains Fluff-zilla. Of course, as teenagers, I'm only allowing it to BE fluff. Anyway.

**Typical disclaimer: I do not own "Hey, Arnold!" or the characters. it is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon. -_- ENJOY! :-D**

* * *

Helga did what Arnold's note was telling her, and headed downstairs. There was some chatter down the hallway coming from the dining room. There was also a faint smell of something delicious. Her stomach started to rumble. When was the last time she had eaten? She made it through the hallway and entered the kitchen. Arnold was playing cards with Ernie Potts, as Mr. Hynnh was making tacos. The Vietnamese man was humming a tune, trying to drive out another voice. Arnold didn't seem bothered by it. It was clear he was used to it.

The most distinct, and annoying, voice of the bunch was Oskar arguing about his excessive consumption of potato chips with his wife. Ernie found the winning move and went "BAM!" as he check-mated Arnold. He sighed with a smile and noticed Helga standing there, and his smile got bigger. "Hey, you're awake!" He stood up and approached her. Helga smiled back, feeling a little awkward. She was not used to this at all.

The way Arnold was looking at her wasn't something she was used to at all either. It was nice, but it was still so strange, like being stuck in a dream you couldn't wake out of.

"Arnold is that your friend who picks on you and one time put feathers on your butt? haha ha ha!" Oskar droned in his toneless voice. That killed whatever moment the two teens had.

Helga scowled at the man as Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but she's not like that anymore. She's.. nice." He placed a hand on her shoulder, almost seeming like it was his attempt to protect Helga from the rude comment.

"Are you sure? Because that was funny." The man laughed.

"Oskar!" His wife scorned.

Ernie hopped down his chair and approached the two. "Sorry about Oskar, he can be a real pain in the ass. He looked up at Helga and stook out his hand. Helga shook the construction worker's hand. "It's great to see you all grown up, Helga." He chuckled.

"I don't know about all grown up but new and improved works." She smiled, looking back at Arnold.

Ernie went back over to the dining table and started rearranging the chess pieces. Arnold leaned in and spoke quietly in her ear.

"I called your parents and let them know where you were in case they got worried.. Well.. I got ahold of your mother at least."

Helga frowned and looked at him, almost seeming mad.

"You really shouldn't have done that Arnold.." She whispered back. "You better hope they don't suddenly march over here or I'm -"

"Enough chatter, time to eat!" Mr. Hynnh interrupted, holding up a large plate of tacos.

...

Dinner ended without complications, other than Grandma rushing in thinking she was a belly dancer. It took all of Helga's might not to laugh at her. The two left the boarding house afterward, and walked side by side. As they went along, neither of them were sure of what was next. Helga didn't know whether they could hold hands, and Arnold just didn't know how to treat her like more than a friend. He never got that far with anybody. With Grandpa gone, no male influence, he wasn't sure how he could learn. Perhaps Gerald could help him out, he thought.

He made a mental note to ask him later after fessing up to what was happening. Arnold and Helga were headed towards the movie theatre. Helga's hand grazed Arnolds on accident, causing a wave jolt through his body. Something within him, especially after their first real kiss, was activated and could not be reversed. He simply couldn't look at her the same way again. Arnold then finally took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled at him and gently rubbed his hand with her thumb as a sign of acceptance and affection.

On the outside, Helga seemed calm and happy. On the inside, she was dancing, heart fluttering, spinning wildly out of control in happiness. The day she waited for her entire life arrived. Her love accepted her, something she thought would be near to impossible. Yet there they were.

The movie was a knock off version of Avatar. The graphics weren't as good, and the names were different, but had the same storyline, though had a little bit of the 'Twilight' thing going on where the girl had to choose between two men. As the movie went on, Arnold's dangerous itch to explore the unknown, like any boy with his first love, started to wear him down and give in.

Arnold played the oldest, obvious trick in the book, yawning to stretch his arms out, and putting one around Helga's shoulder. She chuckled and leaned in closer, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the knock off film. They were sitting on the highest row, and there were few people in the place as it was.

Technically, it was their first date, and often times, people don't kiss on the first date. The thing was, they've already kissed in the past, so does that rule still apply? Arnold wondered about this, holding Helga around his shoulder. He started to feel flushed again. Helga could pick up on this, and had been for a while.

She sighed. "You don't have to be so tense, Arnold-o..."

"What gives you that impression?" He asked in his defense.

The girl took his hand, the one wrapped over her shoulder. "Well, you arent that talkative, your hands are clammy, and you seem a bit stiff.. Is this your first date ever or something?" She looked at him with a raised brow.

Arnold swallowed dryly. "It's been quite a few years, and even then it was somewhere more noisy and public.. Like the Cheese Festival."

Helga thought it was time to kick it up a notch so he could relax, and know it was okay. She just hoped she wouldn't go overboard like she usually did. She turned herself around to face him, moved the armrest/cup holder up back into the seat, and tugged at his shirt collar bringing him in close proximity.

"This is my first date too, but it seems to go along naturally for me. Let me help you..." She said in almost an unnaturally soft tone.

Arnold was still so surprised how calm she was about this. He then concluded that since she wanted him for so long, it was easier for her. She mentally prepaired for this as he hadn't. Helga barely brushed her lips over his before he instantly leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back with a grin, happy he took the hint. They kissed again, then again, then again until that was all they were focused on, forgetting entirely about the movie. His arms wrapped around her slender waist. His smell was intoxicating. She couldn't get enough. Neither could.

It was almost like Arnold had been a balloon, bottling up all of this newly discovered passion all at once. Then again, go figure a male teenager who's hardly been the ladie's man. Gerald got the girls, not him.

Helga was almost practically on his lap before she managed to break off the kiss, their mouths swollen and sensitive. "Your worries of making out with someone who was bullying you like hell just flew out the window, didn't they." She smiled, combing her fingers through his soft golden hair.

"I guess I was scared." He held onto her.

"Figures.."

"Helga.." He said in a warned tone. He was okay with letting her get away with a few of her old pushy comments, but only to a reasonable limit.

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his. "I am too I guess. I'm just not that scared to show it." She chuckled. Arnold was silent for a moment, holding her hand in thought as they continued to face each other.

"This definitely makes us much more than friends. Isn't it?" He breathed.

"Well doy.." She snickered, straightening his hair back to it's original formation. "I don't want to just be your friend, Arnold. Never did, even when we got into our nastiest of fights in grade school, and especially not when all those times I said I hated you. I couldn't help but to hide how much I cared for you." She looked straight at him. Surprisingly calm blue eyes met dreamy green ones, even though the darkness of the theatre.

He started to blush, but not as heavily as before. "If we're going to have something.. I need to let you know that I hope this means no more bullying in class... no more spit balls no more spilt sauce at lunch.. No more stealing my-" He, once again, was interrupted by a passion filled kiss.

After about a minute more of their mouths exploring one another, from the neck up of course, Helga cupped his cheek and sighed. "You've got it, buck-o. No promises on the hat thing, though. It's so cute." She teased.

Okay, he let the hat thing slide.

After the movie, Arnold walked her home in the darkness of the night. He hated to leave her in a place of negativity, but had assured her ways to get around the pressure. Arnold made sure she had his cell number. She put it on speed dial.

By the time he himself made it up to the footsteps of his own home, Arnold suddenly realized something. In amongst the bliss of finally having a girlfriend, he would have to face the music Monday morning. As a new person, with the high chances of the majority of his classmates realizing who he's finally dating by the end of class.. Oh boy.

Until then, he is so high up in the clouds, he didn't care. With a love struck grin, Arnold slept soundly all night, as Helga, in her own bedroom, performed a ritual she hadn't done since she was 9 years old, ballroom dancing with a football with glued feathers as hair and put on a stick. She felt like that little girl again who obsessed over her love, and it finally happened, her dreams had come true. Both were over the moon... For the time being.

* * *

**Again... Sorry it was such a short chapter! x_x**

**I promise the next one will be longer. Sorry if this irritates the hell out of you, but I couldn't exactly figure out how to extend the scene... I felt stuck between a rock and a hard place with this chapter.**

**Next one is going to take place in the school, and other characters will be involved. Stay tuned, and lemme know what you think! I'm craving Nutella...**


	4. Ribbon Of Fate

**This chapter will have a turning point in the story, bringing in more twists and questions to be answered. The plot THICKENS. Wo00oo00**  
**.. Anyway, again, thank you so much for following this story. I've had so much fun working on this chapter. I've tried to make the High School environment as realistic as possible. I graduated myself year of 2011, so it's still fresh in my mind. Then again, EVERY High School is different. Mine stunk. lol**

**Enough about me, more about Arnold x Helga time! P.S. If your review didn't show up for any reason, it's because I had to edit this chapter. As I was going over it, I noticed a vital typo! Sry x_x**

**Generic Disclaimer - "Hey Arnold!" and all characters belong to Viacom and Nickelodeon. I do not own anything other than this form of literature.**

* * *

The moment of truth. Monday morning. The bus stopped in front of its usual station, and Arnold stepped on. Gerald looked up over to him and smiled, sitting in his usual seat. Helga sat in the back. Her eyes were also set on him.

"Have a seat, buddy." Gerald offered, putting a hand on Arnold's usual seat.

"Thanks but, not today Gerald." Arnold's eyes traveled to meet Helga's love struck ones. His best friend looked at the two, and he breathed, jaw limp. It wasn't that he was surprised, but he was astounded how quickly things had happened. He had to admit, he was proud of Arnold. He's always said that he was a bold kid, but this, was bold.

"Whatever you say, buddy." He gave Arnold a knowing look.

They did their 'budshake' waving their thumbs in the air, and he was off, heading towards the back. He sat down next to Helga and smiled.

"Hey." He casually greeted, leaving his books next to him.

"Hey, what's crack-a-lakin, blondie?" She grinned, arms casually above her head as she stretched. Arnold laughed. "Blondie?" The girl shrugged. "Hey, I'm so used to calling you names that now since I really have no reason to, I have to think of non-offensive ones." She winked, nudging his arm gently.

"Thank you.." Arnold smiled, twittling his thumbs. He was a little nervous about school. It really wasn't anybody's business when it came to his relationships, but it seems that it's inevitable. Teenagers love to witness anything interesting just to gossip and laugh about it. They don't give a damn about the people. They just find it entertaining and is just something to talk about. It's going to be the talk of the school for at least a week once someone finds out. It was a good thing Harold was no longer there. He was always the loudmouth of the group. He just hoped he could tolerate it.

"..How was the rest of your weekend?" Arnold finally said, still seeming distracted.

"Eh. Things cooled down once things got settled out over the beeper situation. Bob made me sign a contract that if he ever caught me drinking in the house, I'd be legally kicked out and emancipated." She sighed.

"That's no good." He looked at her worried.

"The chances of that happening is the same of me suddenly falling out of love with you, twittle thumbs." She took his hand. His constant fumbling was getting on her nerves.

"What's bugging you. You almost have that _'Forgive me father, for I have sinned._' look about you.." Helga asked, nearly sounding sarcastic.

He almost chuckled at the 'forgive me father' add on. "I'm just worried about everyone's gonna react once they find out about us._ You're _a bully.."

She raised a brow.

"Well.. Sort of." He corrected himself with a grin.

Her expression softened as he continued.

"You know how it is.." He sighed, putting a hand over hers, layering their hands together.

"Relax. Not everyone's out to get you. They're probably expecting it and say 'finally'." She encouraged, gently squeezing his hand. "What's the worst that could happen? They call us names and boo. I've called you names since forever, and nothing bad happened."

Arnold gave her an unentheused look. That last statement didn't help much in his mind.

"They'll find out sooner or later. Let's go in holding hands and see how it goes." She smiled.

"Okay.." He said, feeling unsure.

Minutes later, they were at P.S. 120. As Helga had hoped, she and Arnold left holding hands. They caught up to Gerald, who couldn't keep a straight face at all. He didn't seem like he was holding in laughter, but instead real joy. Sure, it was Helga Pataki, but it seemed to fit. He was happy for them, especially Arnold.

The two best friends exchanged a look, ensuring a support system. Gerald's got Arnold's back. That was a fact. Almost nobody batted an eye when the new couple entered the school. He started to relax as they hit the cafeteria.

Helga whispered in his ear. "See? It's okay, blondie."

"I've godda come up with a name for you, missy cuz you've been calling me names for so long..." Arnold playfully ranted as he tried thinking of one. "...Shortie."

They sat down at the far corner. The cafeteria was filled with students, but for the most part it was still a dull roar of students chatting about nothing serious. Her eyebrows rose so high you think she'd seen someone streaking butt naked.

"Shortie?! Okay keep in mind you no longer were deemed pipsqueak after that growth spurt last summer. You've only been taller for me an entire year, so I'm really not quite worthy of such a title." She jabbered, keeping an arm laced with his.

She was trying to get him comfortable with socially acceptable PDA levels. Nobody wants to see a couple sucking face or practically dry humping each other... But hugs, pecks, and little gestures of affection are alright.

"Shortie is kinda like.. Shawty." Arnold replied, resting his head against his back pack. He was still a bit sleepy. They had been chatting all night on FaceBlock.

"What does _that _mean?" She huffed.

"It's street slang for 'young woman' or something.. I read a magazine article about it."

Rhonda Loyd, feet away from the two, stepped into the Cafeteria in a denim mini skirt with black leggings, red tank top, high heels, and an obvously expensive purse. Her silky black hair laid casually straight over her shoulders. The principal approached her looking unamused. He was middle aged with an obvious hair piece, and about as tall as she was. He wore an expensive black suit every day to class. Appearance was everything.

"Rhonda, you know I don't allow 6 inch high heels in my school. If there was an emergency of any kind, you can break your ankle wearing those shoes." He droned her on.

"That is ridiculous!" She huffed, sounding entirely offended. The drama queen and principle argued on.

Meanwhile, Helga laughed. "That is so you! Picking up street slang from a magazine! That's why I love you, Arnold!"

Arnold's stomach fluttered at the words 'I love you'. He knew she did. This was the second time she's said those. This time, and the official time she confessed it when they were high up in that one building as she helped him save their town. Thing was, she's loved him forever in contrast that he has only known for a little less than a week. He wondered if he loved her back. There was no question he was very drawn to her. Loved the hell out of kissing her. Arnold loved the new Helga. It was just so fast.

His face started to burn again. So annoying, the blushing. His heart racing a mile a minute, his throat paralyzed. He wanted to say it too. Arnold decided to say whatever was on his mind at that very moment. That way, it was the truth, not something he thought about. Arnold leaned in and hugged her, oblivious to anyone else around them.

Only the few from their Elementary school had turned their heads to see what they didn't ever thought was possible.

He whispered in his ear, to whatever he was thinking that very moment.

"...I love you too, Helga.. Ever since you kissed me in that closet I started to fall in love with you, when I realized the truth. I wish you would've told me sooner, I really wish you did so we could've saved time. You fascinate me, Helga.. I'm so sorry I couldn't see it. I want to make it up to you somehow."

A tear almost started to form in her eyes. He was sorry? HE was _SORRY_?!

"Ahem?" The principal's voice interrupted the moment. Rhonda was staring, mouth covered, obviously holding in a wave of shock and amusement.

Arnold and Helga looked at the principal dumbly.

"I do not condone my students to get so.. How should I put it.. So close to one another in a public setting. I would suggest you not let me catch you two like this again, or else I may be making a few phone calls and write some one way tickets to I.S.S. Understood?" He said in the most flat trivial voice you could ever imagine.

The two moved back in an acceptable proximity to one another.

"Yes, Mr. WeinersNipple." Helga said quickly.

The principle frowned even more, more possible than Arnold could even imagine. "It's WeignerSnapple! Meet me in my office before hitting first period. You've just earned yourself I.S.S, young lady." The man stormed off.

"Oh. I.S.S. Gee. What fun. Staring out into space without saying a word for eight hours instead of listening to lectures all day." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Helga.." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. My. Gawd.." Rhonda rushed up to them on the other side of the table so she could look at the both of them side by side. "This is actually happening?" She said in an obnoxiously high pitched excited voice.

Arnold shyly smiled and nodded, looking at Helga. She shrugged, looking satisfied.

"When did this start?! I mean a week ago Helga you were just acting like such a bitch but.."

That word stung.

"Arnold how could you even look past that..?"

Arnold held his hand up signaling for her to stop. "It's a long story I'm not really ready to share yet, Rhonda. Just know it's just what it is, and that things are going to get better around here."

Helga's eyes were throwing daggers, quite a mean stink eye for the bitch comment. Arnold was caring enough to stop herself from saying it, but Rhonda said it loud and proud. She felt like punching her lights out. She wants a bitch? She could get a bitch fight. Her aura was fuming out so much anger and hostility, Rhonda started to become uncomfortable at her gaze.

"Whatever. I'm happy for you two." She said half heartedly, not really caring much of it. She flipped her shiny expensive hair and turned away. "See you two around I guess."

"Skank." Helga muttered.

"What?" Arnold asked, not catching what she said.

"Nothing." She said too quickly with a smile.

The bell rang. It was Helga's time to face the music. She hated to leave Arnold alone. Rhonda had just found out the news of the century.. In High School time at least. She was a gossip hog. Word would spread like wildfire, and Arnold was going to have to deal with it by himself. She did regret the purposeful hilarious mispronunciation of the principal's last name, but only for that reason. Weinersnipple...

* * *

As the new couple parted ways after the bell rang, Arnold suddenly felt strange not having her by his side. As he started moving towards his classroom, he overheard Rhonda spilling the beans about his new relationship with Helga with her friends. When he walked past the giggling girls, they were eerily silent as he passed, watching him leave. They continued to chat once he made his way into the classroom.

Rhonda was the last to enter. Arnold couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

He knew this was going to be a long day.

What was worse, the subject was on the US Constitutions, important trials, and a little on the subject of "Cruel and Unusual Punishment", and what that entitled to it. Gerald sat down next to the moping teen. The moment he sat down, Arnold's mood changed.

"Hey." Arnold turned to look at him.

"Sup, brah. Where's your girl, man?" He looked around. Arnold was so relieved he was so accepting of it. He was truly his best friend.

"She got put in I.S.S for calling Mr. Weignersnapple, Mr. Weinersnipple." He muttered with a grin. Gerald laughed, putting a hand to his face.

"Weinersnipple.." He snickered.

"Oh and.. Rhonda knows." Arnold told him in a hushed tone. Gerald was able to see the drama queen checking her make up in a tiny mirror.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't go too far with it. She's dating Harold. If she says anything about you and Helga.. I'll bring up her relationship status. If you go down, she goes down." Gerald assured his friend. Arnold smiled.

"I've got your back, buddy."

* * *

Helga sat in the back row of the I.S.S room. Curly had an unnerving grin, staring at some Magic playing cards. The boy grew his black hair out, and was as skinny as a rail at 6" 4. He was sitting besides her.

"So what are you in for?" Helga sighed, taking out some notebook paper.

"I threw stink bombs in the nurse's office. It's gonna smell like rotting meat for hours! Hehe.." Curly chuckled.

"Nice one. Try the principal's office next time, would ya?" Helga grinned.

"So what are _YOU_ in for?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Weinersnapple." Helga said in a flat voice, picking dirt from her fingernails.

"PAHAAAHAA!" Curly laughed hysterically, falling out of his seat.

_**WHAP!  
**_

The assistant principal's ruler hit Curly's desk. She was in her 60's, wearing a conservative faded plaid suit. Her hair was held back in a tight bun. "Are we going to have a seating arrangement problem?" She hissed.

"No, Mrs. Lowe." Curly grinned, sitting back up in his seat.

"Good." She said quickly, turning away. Everyone else sat there getting out whatever they were planning on working on for the remainder of the day. "You know the rules of I.S.S. To ones who are new to this, it'll be a simple reminder for the rest of you. No sleeping, no talking, and most definitely no food. You may have bottled water, and bathroom breaks will be every two hours. Today's class assignments will be brought to you. If any of you break these rules more than once today, further disciplinary action may occur, perhaps even O.S.S."

Helga sighed, writing poetry in her notebook paper. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was lunch hour. That was the only time Helga and the rest of the "delinquent" students were allowed to socialize, though how cruel school can be, I.S.S. students arrived 5 minutes late. Helga didn't bother getting her food. She went straight towards Arnold, who was talking to.. Lila? Or was Lila talking to Gerald? She had to get to him to really tell. She was sitting across from them.

"Sorry to be tardy for the party, fellas." Helga sat down next to Arnold. He lit up and took her hand. "Hey, Helga." He smiled.

"Oh, hello Helga!" Lila smiled. The country girl formerly known as Arnold's old crush had shortened her hair and had a few piercings in along the top parts of her ear. She was turning into an artistic student, fascinated by all forms of art mediums. Her favorite things to draw were horses. With her hair so short and wild, she resembled an animal of some sort as well, at least in Helga's mind.

"Hey." She responded, forcing a smile. She knew Arnold had lost interest a while ago, but the memories were still lingering.

"I just wanted to say I'm ever so much delighted to hear you two have finally reconciled your differences, so well to the point you are now even dating! I thought you two hated each other." Lila rambled.

Arnold frowned and looked at Helga. "Uh, hate is a really strong word, Lila.."

"In other words, they really didn't actually hate each other. They just fought a lot." Gerald intervened.

"Well, I guess that makes sense.." Lila shrugged.

Arnold turned to Helga. "You're not getting anything to eat?"

"Naah. Lunch food bites. I'll get something on the way home." Helga smiled at him.

Before anyone knew it, Nadine snapped a picture of Helga and Arnold hand in hand at the lunch table. Stunning Helga, Arnold's head whipped around to look at her.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to say Smile!" She giggled. Nadine's multiple pig tails had transformed into one long french braid that went all the way down to her back, blonde bangs nearly covering her eyes. She wore laid back clothing along with a bunch of camera equipment.

"Nadine you need to ask before taking pictures of people." Arnold growled. Helga turned around leaping up holding a fist glaring at her.

"What's that picture for?!" She demanded.

"School newspaper, silly!" Nadine smiled. "Come on, things have been going slow here lately in media class, and a story about the bully and bullied paring up is just what we need." She explained.

Arnold sighed, covering his face. He was trying to be strong. He normally is about getting harassed, but this form of it was different than Helga's crazy antics.

"Bully and Bullied pairing?! What do we look like, circus acts?! Why do you guys care, anyway?" Helga barked.

"Well it's.. Kind of sweet. It'd be a sweet story people can smile about." She said.

Helga relaxed and looked at Arnold. They looked at one another, then back at Nadine.

"I won't title it that, I promise. I can make it something a little more romantic. We've all grown up here in this town and well.. I'm actually really happy for you two. You should be proud." The girl smiled.

Arnold reached up to take Helga's hand again. She sat back down. "Well, okay.. Just... Let me know before you go around taking pictures and stuff.." Helga muttered.

Nadine scrambled off.

"Well.. I guess we don't have to worry so much about everyone making it such a big deal.." Arnold smiled, looking down at the table. With Helga on his left, Gerald on his right, both simultaneously playfully punched each of his arms. Lila giggled.

"That's what I was sayin' buddy!" Gerald laughed.

"You worry to much, lover boy." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The rest of the school day had been a breeze. The rest of the week was, too. Just as Nadine had promised, the small news story was titled:

"Lifelong Friends - More Than Just Friends"

Arnold decided to cut out the small article out and put it on the billboard on his wall. He looked back at it and smiled. It was an official entire week since he started to date Helga. It felt much longer than that. Speaking of which, she said she was stopping by. He turned to look at the clock. It was almost 4:30. Where was she?

"Hey Tex!" Grandma shouted up, grabbing the rope pulling down the stairs towards his upstairs bedroom. "I think you lost one of your hens! Gonna send her up your way."

That answered his question quickly. He started hearing footsteps, and became frantic. He was searching for his remote control. It was on his night stand. He fumbled with it and when she opened the door, his Jazz track started to play. He tripped and fell over his bed.

"Sup, blondie." She said, closing the door. Helga paused seeing Arnold in his odd position. He corrected himself.

"Hi!" He said quickly.

"You okay?" She chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I just didn't know when you were showing up." He confessed, putting the remote down.

"Here I am." She grinned, leaning in towards him.

Arnold embraced her as she kissed him. Arnold's urges started to rise to the surface again. The kiss deepened, but Helga cut off early. "I wanted to uh.. Show you something." She confessed, face flushed. She enjoyed it just as much as he did. However, what she had was important.

"What's that?" He looked at her curiously, still holding her close.

Helga started to pull out something from her pocket, but paused as Arnold's eyes trailed down to her hands. She was starting to chicken out.

"Um.. It's down by the plaza." She said too quickly.

"Helga, I know you're lying." He grinned.

"No I'm not!" She frowned. Arnold started to lean into her, causing her to nearly fall backward. "Whatever it is you don't have to be afraid to show me. You can't shock me more than you had already." He assured, his hands reaching down onto her waist, then to her hand still holding onto whatever she was going to show him.

Helga wasn't as scared as she thought she was, and decided to have some fun with this. She wanted to explore this assertive version of her love. They rolled around, Helga struggling to hide what was in her palm. They fell to the floor, still playfully fighting for control. In the end, Arnold managed to pin her down, laying right on top of her. He laced his hands with hers, their arms raised over their heads.

Arnold hovered over her for a moment before kissing her again, removing what left of resistance she had in her left. An additional moment of excessive kissing later, Arnold finally took hold of what she was hiding. It was solid, metallic. It was a frame of some sort.

He got off Helga and sat down next to her, adjusting himself where he could see it properly. It was Helga's locket from their elementary school days. He looked at his nine year old self, then back at a blushing Helga.

"I remember this.." He pondered. "Grandpa said it was a gift from grandma.." Arnold looked at her confused.

"Actually.. It was mine.. One of your pets, pig.."

"Abner.." Arnold filled in.

"Yeah.." She twirled her hair a bit. "Abner kinda randomly took it from me and it wound up here.. I wound up getting it back of course so.. You wouldn't have known."

"It makes sense." Arnold grinned, looking at it. "I know my grandma is confused at times, but hey. This actually makes me happy."

"It does?" She looked at him surprised.

"Yeah.. I'm happy you're showing this to me.." He hopped up, put the locket down, and started shuffling around his drawers. Helga watched him curiously. He paused, finding what he was looking for. He turned to her holding a long pink plush ribbon, one specifically to make into a bow. "I found this one day laying around outside, thought I could use it one day. I guess over the years it's been sitting around until now. Recognize it?" He asked, handing it to her. She felt the soft material. It smelt like play dow. Her eyes went wide, realizing what it was.

"My bow from pre school.. The one you liked." She smiled with a glazed look in her eye, remembering the moment. Arnold sat back down in front of her.

"Yeah. I guess after all this time, both of us were kinda always into each other or something." He shrugged, still mildly surprised about the coincidence.

That pink bow made Helga think of all the times she snuck around admiring him for so long without him to seemingly notice. It was thrilling for him to not know, but also torture, unable to control herself either. She hated herself for treating him so badly. She was just so used to it. Up until then, she hadn't bugged him, yelled at him, gave him bad looks, or anything. She finally got what she wanted, to finally be in his arms, to be accepted. Helga was no longer at a distance watching him. He was close to her now.

"Helga?" His voice, his handsome alluring voice, brought her back to Earth. She looked at him blankly. "..Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She said just above a whisper.

"You sure? You seemed to be a little out of it for a moment there." Arnold commented, with a hint of concern in his voice.

She felt numb. "I uhm.. I'm gonna go a little early, okay? I guess I'm not feeling as well as I thought today." She stood up, feeling guilty for leaving so soon. Arnold stood up with her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She kept her eyes to the ground. "No, that's okay, thanks." Her eyes finally met his. She kissed him one more time, a long one, one she wanted to make sure she was in reality. "I'll call you." She said quietly, leaving his room slowly.

Arnold stood there, dumbstruck. She left the ribbon on the floor. He picked it up and stared at the door.

What did he just do?

* * *

**I got the Weinersnipple idea and Curly's stink bomb from actual events, lol**

**One of the administrators at my High School's name was "Becker", and the editors for the school's yearbook changed it to "Pecker", ruining all of the copies. Hilarious, but inappropriate according to the teachers, they had to correct thousands of copies. xD**

**The stink bomb was my doing. I ordered stink spray but never used it. Too chicken. xD**

**Anyway, please, review, follow, tell your friends, lemme know what you think! Thank you so much. What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know! lol**


	5. Heartache X Remorse

**YOLO! Sorry for not posting these past few days, I've been kinda busy. I've had my own boyfriend situation, and he is no Arnold! Plus work takes a good chunk of my time out of the day.. Sorry to say again this is a short chapter, but yet again.. A CRUCIAL ONE. After this chapter, the ball will start rolling again, the plot will get juicier and..**

**I MAY BE a few chapters away from finishing unless somebody gives me a few ideas to throw in here. It all depends.. Anyway thanks again for reading, following, subscribing, etc.! (BTW I did discover I misspelt Helga's mother's name. I fixed it lol)**

**Generic Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or it's characters. Bleh.**

* * *

Helga lounged in her bed with her bedroom door locked. She felt like she had a mild case of the flu. Her television was on the wrestling channel. That was one thing she never seemed to let go of. One year she even thought of taking boxing lessons. Her first class, she knocked a grown man out in 30 seconds flat. Her coach wanted to put her on a national tournament tour, but her father wouldn't have it. School was first, which was a good thing for her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Arnold, not that she never did stop thinking of him. That ribbon. Her locket. He kept onto it the whole time? She didn't know why, but finding that out made her take a whole step back. In a self destructive state, Helga started to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't kissed him. Would she be happier? She was thrilled in a state of extacy being with Arnold, but her self doubt made her wonder whether it could actually last. She took one huge step forward, one she wasn't ready for. She couldn't go back to bullying him. He's gotten stronger. He's evolved passed the childish bullying. Plus, people knew about it. She was suddenly scared about the future, and groaned, wanting to hide in bed forever.

Her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Arnold.

_"Hey... Did I do something wrong?"_

She sighed in a cowardess state.

_"No."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"No."_

_...He_ didn't reply after that.

Arnold frowned, looking at his cell phone, with Helga's single word text messages. He didn't know how to respond, or if he should respond at all. Helga had been a whole mess of mind games for him his entire life, and for once, he was really stumped. Maybe he shouldn't have shown him that bow after all. The confused teenager laid in his bed looking up at the stars through the glass ceiling. He gave up for the night, letting her have some space.

* * *

On the bus the following morning, the two sat next to one another in the back like they have been for the past week now. Helga was in a mood. An angry one. Arnold, still confused, looked at Gerald who had his back turn giving him looks.

The two best friends exchanged looks in a unique silent language only the two of them could understand. Gerald and Arnold were trying to figure out what was wrong with Helga. She was distant, despite how she didn't change in sitting very close to him. It even went so far as that it didn't bother her when Arnold held her to the side, with an arm around her shoulders. She could feel his warmth. It felt nice to her, but she still felt a mental distance. Her mind was still in a non stop loop. The entire bus ride was silent.

Once they made it to P.S 120, Arnold set Helga aside away from the heavy student traffic rush into the building.

"Helga, about last night.." Arnold started in gently. She averted her eyes, arms crossed. She seemed more ashamed than angry. "I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry. If there's something I can do to make it up to you.."

That's almost when the old Helga game back..

Almost.

"Sorry?! You're_ SORRY_?!" She barked, glaring at him. "Why the hell are you SORRY?! You didn't do anything! Quit feeling sorry for yourself, football-head!"

Arnold couldn't speak. He was hurt.

"Not everything is your problem! You don't think I have my own demons to fight here?! Do you only think of YOURSELF?! Don't you EVER let me hear you apologize to me over NOTHING again or I'll.. I don't know if I can handle this!" She growled in frustration and stomped off, leaving a hurt, sad, confused Arnold in the dust.

The rest of the school day was a blurr. Neither of them spoke a word.. Mostly because Arnold was scared to, and Helga was lost in her own world. He was afraid of pushing it again. He had convinced himself Helga was lying that it wasn't his fault. Who else's would it be? At the lunch table, they sat at different ends of the table. Gerald sat down next to Arnold, surprised to see them separated.

"Yo, what's happening here?" He looked at Arnold curiously. "For a while there you two were practically attached at the hip, what happened?"

"I don't know, Gerald.." Arnold started, taking a glance over at her. She glared at him when she saw him, then went back to her lunch. "I didn't do anything. Maybe we were going too fast.." He started to second guess himself, then turned to his friend. "What do I do?"

Gerald looked up as if to see a thought bubble. "Well.. When was the last time you two hung out together?"

"Yesterday, my house."

"What did you two do together?"

Arnold rubbed his neck. "Nothing, really.. We kinda exchanged mementos. She shared with me this locket with a photo of me when we were nine. It was proof she's had a thing for me since the beginning."

"Woahh.." Gerald chuckled. He patted Arnold's back. "Hook line, sinker." He snickered.

"..Anyway, I showed her this pink ribbon that I had found one day, something I kept. It was originally hers back in pre-school." Arnold explained. He barely touched his food other than the partially cooked mashed potatoes.

"I don't think you did anything wrong, Arnold. If you did, she's real messed up in the head and you still aren't liable for something like that." Gerald noted.

"..I'm going to get to the bottom of this." The blonde stated, feeling determined.

* * *

About an hour or so after school, Arnold went up to Helga's home. He knocked on the door and backed away. It was Miriam.

"Oh hello, Arnold, what a surprise." She smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Pataki.. How are you doing?" Arnold asked shyly.

"Good, Good.. Are you here to see Helga?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay well.. See dear, she just left about 10 minutes ago to the grocery store. You're more than welcome to come in and wait for her." She stepped back, offering him into the home. He accepted and stepped in. Helga's mother guided him to the living room. As the two passed through the hallway, Arnold took quick glances of family photos. He noted that Helga looked so unhappy. Big Bob was sitting down watching TV.

"Who is it?" He asked, not bothering to take a glance.

"It's Arnold, Bob. He's here to see Helga." Miriam stated, sitting down.

"Helga's not here." He plainly stated.

"I know that, Bob, but I offered him in so he could wait on her." She said in his defense.

Bob finally looked over to see the boy. Arnold smiled weakly and waved. "Hello, Mr. Pataki." He greeted. Bob replied with an uninterested grunt. Arnold sat down next to Mariam and glanced over to see what Bob was watching. Football.

"So rumor is you two are dating." He suddenly stated, giving Arnold a suspicious look. "I don't want any funny business, you got that? If my daughter one day comes home pregnant, you better pray you don't wind up dead in a corn field-"

Arnold went pale as Miriam interrupted him. "Bob! Give him a break, nobody's saying anything like that is even remotely possible right now."

Suddenly, Arnold was scared to speak. He was half tempted to run out of there until they heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey Bob I got your cheese balls.." Helga announced, barging into the room, dropping the junk food onto the table. She stopped and stared at Arnold, who was looking up at her with warm, loving eyes.

"Oh, Helga. Arnold's here to see you." Miriam stated, obviously too late for anyone to really care.

"She sees that Miriam!" Bob barked.

Arnold stood up and walked up to her. Her attitude was different, once again. Remorseful. "Hey, sorry for barging in, I should've called to check and see if you were home.." He started to ramble.

"It's okay, Arnold. I need to talk to you too." She said quietly with a small smile. "Let's go talk in my room." She offered her hand and he took it. Before they left, Arnold heard Bob make the final say, "Remember, no funny business."

Arnold's steps quickened away from the man.

The two made it up to her room, and they sat down on her bed. Arnold took a good look at her room. It was the first tme he had ever been in there. "I never knew you were such a great artist, Helga." He complimented, smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Helga looked at Arnold and sighed. "The.. Reason why I've acted so weird here lately is because I'm beginning to wonder if I liked you more when I thought I could never have you."

Arnold frowned. "..What are you saying?"

Helga closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm saying that.. Well.. That bow made me think of all those times I bullied you around so much, and how fun it was, even at the same time I kicked myself every time I laughed at you, pushed and shoved you, being an absolute bully.. I've loved you for so long. Now that I have you, I don't know if it can work. I'm scared it couldn't work. You and I are just so different."

The boy took in a silent gasp. "..Are you.. Dumping me, Helga?"

She looked away. A moment passed. Then another moment of silence.

"I don't know. I don't want to..."

"Then don't." He urged, taking her hand. She kept it there, then turned away, her back facing him.

"I think I have to.." She said quietly, tears slowly forming under her eyelids.

Arnold was growing more desperate by the second. He was really falling for her, but she was throwing it away. For what he did not know.

"Why do you think you have to, Helga? Do you not think you deserve me?" His voice cracked. He wanted more than ever to hold her in his arms. Helga said nothing.

"Just go, Arnold. Thanks for stopping by." She said just above a whisper.

Arnold just stared at her in disbelief. Tears started forming in his own eyes. He gripped at the bed sheets, then got up and left, harshly wiping his eyes clean of any sign of tears with his sleeve.

Heartbreak.

This is what he was starting to feel for the first time. He locked himself in his bedroom, and started to reorganize and clean, putting his jazz records on to drown out all other sounds. That's how he distracted himself. He painted one wall navy blue with non-toxic acrylic paint with just the bucket and a paint brush. An hour passed and it was complete. Then came the next wall, then the rest of his room. For a while there he imagined he was Beethoven or DiVinci, only that it wasn't a piano piece. Only that it was not a complex painting, but a solid color of blue.

He painted until he fell asleep. He woke up an hour later. Too depressed to sleep. Painting didn't stop him from thinking about Helga. The blue just made him think of her eyes. The moment Helga ended it, the stronger Arnold's feelings became. He missed her so bad his chest ached. He hadn't felt this bad since grandpa died. He just hoped that he could somehow revive the relationship. Some way, he prayed.

* * *

**Stay tuned! I'm writing the rest as soon as I can! 3**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Caught In Between

**This is the first to last chapter of the "Enough is Enough" Hey Arnold! Fanfic! Thank you SO MUCH for helping me get this far. I hope you like it.**

* * *

An entire month passed since Helga broke it off with Arnold. He was at least happy the bullying days were over, but the awkwardness and tension was still there. Gerald felt like he was caught in the middle of it half the time when the two crossed paths and made small talk.

Her father was away on business, and her mother was starting to act a little more normal. Arnold's chest ached wishing Helga would call him and tell her he wanted him back. Ever since they were no longer a couple, he had fallen for her even stronger than he had originally. He only hoped Helga still felt the same way about him.

Helga was playing pac-man in the arcade shop when some random idiot kid threw a stray plush football and hit her in the back of the head. It was one of those cheap prizes you get after collecting a certain number of tickets.

Helga whipped herself around. "HEY!" She parked, scowling at the boy who threw it.

She picked the football up and frowned. It reminded her of Arnold. The young boy ran over. He was about 11 years old and 50 pounds overweight.

"So sorry!"

"Yeah well you better be, bub." She scoffed, shoving the plush football at him.

Without another word, the boy ran off. Football. Helga sighed, guilt and self hatred took over her body. She didn't feel like playing anymore. Her focus was on someone else.. A football shaped boy who always found a way to turn her life upside down making it unbelievably magical. She missed him terribly. Helga moped on over to the inside picnic tables used normally for birthday parties. Fortunately it was vacant.

_Arnold what have I done? Would you even want me back after doing something like that to you? I know I've been so mean to you in the past but.. What are you thinking of me now?_

People were moving around the place, and any moment she wished Arnold would suddenly appear. When she looked into the darkness of the arcade, her eye would catch a glimpse at somewhat football shaped people. One was blonde. Her heart skipped a beat, but was disappointed to see it was just a trick of the light. It was a stranger who shared a likeness of him.

She sighed and checked how much change she had left.

"Helga?" A surprised high voice brought her back. She turned around to see Phoebe, her old best childhood friend. She had moved away after hitting the sixth grade. "Phoebe!" Helga smiled, looking the happiest she had been for some time. Phoebe's appearance hadn't changed other than the length of her hair.

Helga got up and gave her a quick hug.

"It's been so long, how have you been?" Phoebe asked, taking in her friend's changed appearance.

"I've been okay, so you've moved back?"

Her friend nodded. The two conversed for a bit catching up on little tidbits. Helga decided to completely leave out Arnold in the updates.

"Helga?" Gerald came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Gerald-o, surprised not to see you and Arnold hanging out for once." Helga huffed, hands on her hips. Gerald put his arm around Phoebe and gave Helga a concerned look. Helga observed this closeness Phoebe and Gerald had. She knew the two had a little thing for one another a while back. She just wasn't used to seeing it again.

"About that, Helga. I've been meaning to talk to you." Gerald said slowly, sounding nervous. Phoebe gave him a confused look. The boy looked at her and smiled, giving her a 10 dollar bill. "Could you get the change while we chat for a moment?" He asked quietly.

Phoebe decided that all would be revealed later. She took the money and went off to get the change as Gerald and Helga sat down across from one another.

"Look, I know what this is about and-" Helga started, but was interrupted quickly.

"I know you know, Helga, and that's why we are going to talk about this now. I don't exactly know what's going on in your head there, but just know you've really hurt him this time. Not like all those other stupid stunts you've pulled. He was really falling for you, and when you left him in the dust like that, he fell hard." Gerald sighed.

He looked serious, and he was. His best friend was in pain, and he was speaking one on one with the girl who inflicted it. She continued to listen to his lecture.

"I know you still love him, Helga. He's been going on and on whether you would even want him back if he tried. It's. Been. Driving. Me. Nuts!" He almost looked like he was ready to rip his hair out. Helga smiled a bit inside.

_He still loves me... He still loves me! ..._

"You left him hangin', and that's not cool. If you're going to break up with the guy, give him the decency of an actual explanation of why. As a friend, could you do that for me?" Gerald asked, not keeping his eyes off her.

Helga paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay, Gerald. I'll.." She swallowed dryly. "I'll keep that in mind." Her face was flushed.

"Good.." Gerald smiled, getting up. "Do you wanna join me and Phoebe at a game of pong?" He offered.

Helga had the sudden urge to see Arnold right that second. She just wasn't sure on what she was going to say. "No thanks, next time, okay?" She smiled, getting up as well.

"Alright. Catch ya later." He grinned, walking off. Gerald's conscience was cleared.

Mind racing, Helga left the arcade, pocket still filled with coins only valid at that one location. She wasn't sure where she was going. She avoided Arnold's place as she went about, but wound up circling it three times. It was evening, and it was starting to get cold. She was near the grocery store when she spotted Arnold walking out. He wore a black leather jacket and was holding... Flowers?

What were the flowers for, and for whom? It couldn't be for her. Following her old ways, Helga went into stealth mode, following Arnold. He wasn't heading home. He was going somewhere else. Finally, he stopped in front of a house that she had never seen before. It was green, with so many flowers it could've been called a garden. He stepped up and knocked on the door. Out came Lila, and Helga's heart sank, fingers going cold, mind fogged with jealousy.

She wanted to run up there and ring his neck. How dare he! How dare he do this to her! She averted her eyes as she welcomed him in. Her mind raced even more, with horrific images flooding her mind, seeing Helga embracing Lila as she once did. It made her nautious. Helga sat behind a dumpster across the street from Lila's home for about 30 minutes before she heard movement. She jumped up, crouching behind the trash can as Arnold walked past, unknowing of his stalker.

She noticed Arnold's jacket was gone. All he was wearing were his regular clothes. Did he get so involved with Lila he forgot his jacket over there? Blinded with envy, a million scenarios went through her mind at once.

Helga decided to take a short cut and headed straight toward's Arnold's place before he got there. She couldn't wait for morning. Her attitude was still fired up with Gerald's words of wisdom. She casually sat herself down on the porch in the dark, holding her arms to keep some warmth. It was another ten minutes before Arnold made it there to notice she was even there. It gave her time to collect herself, literally cooling the rage and jealousy she had earlier.

He looked up at her, surprised to see her there. "Helga?" His voice cracked. Her head bobbed up and looked at him. "Oh, hey!" She jumped a bit suddenly at full alert. "How long have you been here? You must be freezing, why didn't you go in?" He walked up, wanting to embrace her. He held himself back, reminding himself it wouldn't have been okay.

"I was waiting for you.." She answered quietly. Arnold sighed in frustration and guided her inside. Nobody was around besides his grandma. She was preoccupied in the kitchen making jungle noises. He closed the door and they continued walking up towards his room.

Once they reached his room, she sat down on the pull out plush red couch. He sat in his computer chair, moving it over to where he was sitting in front of her. The smell of fresh paint filled her nostrils and she grimaced at the bitter aroma.

"Helga, you barely speak to me for weeks, now you all of a sudden are on my door step." He rubbed his eyes, seeming to be bothered by her sudden actions. Inside he was thrilled to see her, but it was such short notice he wished he had more time.

She scowled. "If you didn't want me around you could've said it, football-head!" She barked, jumping up and heading towards the exit. "No, wait." He quickly took her hand, green eyes locking with blue ones. "I'm sorry... I said that wrong I'm just.. Frustrated." He admitted. Helga sat back down with a long sigh.

"Why did you break up with me?" He asked flatly, still holding onto her hand. She looked at him feeling like she was a puppy that wet on the carpet. His gaze never left her.

"I was scared." She admitted. "I was scared it wasn't going to work because I didn't know how to not act like I hated you. I was so used to my love for you being so secret and now that it's all out I panicked."

Arnold cupped his hands over hers. "You think you're the only one that's scared?" He huffed.

Since she was there and being all honest, she wanted to get something out of the way.

"By the way.. Where's your jacket?" She asked, catching his attention.

"...How did you know I was wearing a jacket earlier?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I was walking home and saw you go to Lila's house." She frowned, looking a little pissed.

Arnold raised a brow. "Okay.. So you followed me then too?"

"Oh, Arnold I was a master stalker back in the 4th grade. I could tell you stories.." She chuckled, waving her behavior like it was nothing. Arnold felt a little.. Violated.

"Yeah, probably a different time, too." He let go of her hands and rubbed his neck.

"I also saw the flowers." Helga crossed her arms. "Gerald went all about how much I've upset you, and then I see you taking flowers to _HER HOUSE_?"

Arnold saw where this was going. "Helga I know what that looked like.." He said slowly. Helga was still on a role.

"How could you do that?! I mean I know I dumped you but you're going back to Lila the tease?" She jumped up.

Arnold jumped up with her. "Stop right there, Helga! You dumped me. I can see anybody I want. You have no say."

They were nose to nose with each other. "Why WOULD you want to see anybody else. Remember when you said you loved me?!"

His face went red. "I STILL do love you, Helga."

"Then what were you doing at goody goody's house then, bub?" She growled.

"She called me up because her grandmother is sick!" He huffed. "The flowers were to make her feel better. She had a high fever, the heater wasn't working too well in the house.. I was helping someone get better! I wasn't messing around with Lila, Helga. It's true I really liked her once, but that was a long time ago. Why are you living in the past?"

"Because I have no idea what's going to happen in the future! If I can try and control it now, maybe it won't be so bad." She blurted out.

Arnold for once looked a bit angry himself. He was over being hurt. He wasn't going to let Helga control him like that anymore.

"You're pathetic!" He waved his hands up. "If you want a good future do the right things and don't be so scared all the damn time."

She scowled. "You need to grow some balls!" She spat.

"You need to learn some manners and some self respect!" He barked.

Anger and frustration fumed through both of them.

"Football-head!"

"Brat!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Tease!"

"Orphan!"

That went too far. He couldn't speak. Helga won, going below the belt with that rebuttal. Neither of them moved for a moment for the sake of processing what just happened. The room was silent. Arnold sighed and turned away from Helga. She realized she really did hit a soft spot.

"..Sorry about that last one I..." Helga's throat went dry. "Got caught in the-" Arnold whipped himself around and abruptly kissed her. At first it was a hard, firm kiss that transformed into a passionate one once Helga relaxed.

The two were couldn't be any happier then at that moment together once more. Helga missed him so much, to finally have him again was almost more overwhelming than having him for the first time. Arnold's heart ache fueled the fire, kisses getting deeper and more intense. Kisses are forms of communication between two people.

Finally, the spit swapping ended leaving the two of them breathless. She was so close to him she felt something she only imagined in her mind.

A goofy grin fell on her face. "You're that happy to see me, lover boy?" She cooed.

Arnold realized what she meant and blushed wildly.

"I uhm.. Sorry."

"It's okay." She chuckled. "That won't be 'till either of us are ready." She assured.

Helga buried herself into his chest, Arnold holding to her as if he was going to lose her again, choosing to ignore his... Body.

"Are you saying... We're back together?" He asked dumbly.

"Doy.." She grinned. She felt him hold on closer. Arnold finally got her back, after so long. Helga stayed with Arnold the rest of the night. She called her mother telling her she was staying over somewhere else, but didn't specify. Miriam didn't ask. Both felt like they were living in a dream.

The first couple hours of the night, they watched movies. Laughed. Apologized. Grew closer. When it came time to going to bed, Helga was shocked and thrilled to see Arnold offered to share his. Innocent as he was, he decided to wear his regular jeans and plaid shirt to bed.

The two looked up at the stars, sharing childhood stories before eventually giving into groggyness and sleep. Arnold had her in his arms for most of the night. She was easy to share a bed with. For the first time in weeks, he was able to sleep soundly.

Enough was enough of all the hatred and anger.

Enough was enough of all the childish pranks.

Enough was enough of the secrecy Helga had inside of her.

Enough was enough Arnold could take.

Finally. They could move on with happiness.

* * *

Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading "Enough Is Enough". I never imagined it would get so far. I'm also grateful that my own life's experiences helped round out the characters. I guess I put a lot of myself into Helga in this story, because I've gone through the exact same thing those two went through. I had serious self doubts and so many conflicting problems I tried breaking it off with my soon-to-be husband, but he was too determined to let me go like that, and I'm glad he wasn't like Arnold here. lol

Anyway. Last chapter is coming soon. Hope you like it! ;-)


End file.
